


the devil you know

by poetictragedy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Dean leave Sam alone with Brady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the devil you know

Crowley and Dean left Sam and Brady alone - the crossroads demon going out for more whiskey, and Dean  _just going out_. They were all tired of  _trying_  to negotiate with the damn demon, but Sam was persistent; staying up all night, trying to get answers.   
  
It was four in the morning and Sam was sitting on the floor in front of Brady, his head back against the wall as his eyelids fell closed. His head fell to the side, but he snapped it back, his eyes opening and falling on the demon in front of him.  
  
“You know Jessica was a nice piece of…” Brady stopped, rolling his head back from left to right, cracking his neck slightly. “She was pretty, you know, but I saw you with someone else - someone of a _different_  class.” The demon tipped his head, arms struggling against the ropes that held him down as he stared at Sam.  
  
“Different class?” Sam spat as he suddenly stood up and circled the Devil’s trap that held Brady locked in place. “You mean a demon, right?” Sam leaned in close, his hot breath falling on Brady’s meat-suit, smelling salt, blood, and iron as he inched closer.  
  
“I wasn’t going to date a  _demon_ , Brady..” Sam spoke softly, circling the demon until they were face to face - inches from each other. Slinking to his knees, Sam grinned at Brady and put his hands on either of the demon’s legs, glaring at him.  
  
“But you did, Sammy boy..” Brady chuckled, sighing as he cocked his head to the side and tried kicking his feet out in a feeble attempt to attack Sam. With a soft laugh, Sam shook his head and dug his fingers into the cloth that covered the demon’s meat-suit and dragged them down.  
  
“I  _did_ , that’s because I thought I was doing something good.. Little did I know the demon whore was tricking me, and getting me ready for your boss.” Sam slapped Brady’s thighs and the demon hissed, writhing harder against the ropes.  
  
“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…” Brady sighed and rolled his head back, looking up at the ceiling, which held a second Devil’s trap. “Look, I don’t want this anymore than you do. Hell, I’m just an employee - if I don’t do what the boss says, I get fired…  _literally._ ” The demon looked back at Sam, the smug smile that had been on his lips in the previous hours had been wiped off.   
  
“Why should I believe you?” Sam cocked an eyebrow as he moved his hands along the demon’s legs, stopping at his hips, where the rope was tied. His eyes stayed on Brady’s, waiting for an answer; waiting for the moment when Brady would laugh, say that he was fucking around just to get out.  
  
“Because, I can make you forget about Jess…” Brady smiled softly, and to Sam it  _almost_  looked real. “I can make you forget about Ruby, and all those other whores you had since we were together.”  
  
Sam rolled his eyes and tilting his head to the side, his eyebrow pulled up as far as possible. He searched the demon’s face, trying to see if he was bluffing, or if he was, in fact, being serious.  
  
“Okay, but if you make one stupid, false move, I’ll kill you.” Sam gave Brady a hard stare and watched the demon nod before he got to work on the ropes. He worked with shaky, nervous hands but finally had the demon untied from the chair.  
  
“What about those…” Brady nodded pointedly at the traps and Sam shook his head, laughing dryly.  
  
” _Those_  stay.” Sam stood up in front of Brady and looked down, watching Brady’s hands work on his belt. Closing his eyes, Sam lifted his hands to the demon’s hair - his old best friend’s hair - and ran his fingers through it.  
  
Hissing softly, Brady pulled the belt out of Sam’s jeans and tossed it onto the floor, before working on his zipper. He wiggled it down, licking his lips as he got closer and closer to revealing Sam’s cock.  
  
“Hurry up, Brady.. Crowley will be back soon.” Brady shuddered at the thought of Crowley coming back and quickly unbuttoned Sam’s jeans, tugging them down his thighs slowly. Sam sucked in a deep breath, feeling a cool breeze hit his bare skin as he pushed Brady’s head closer to his covered cock.  
  
“Feisty, aren’t you..” Brady mumbled as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of Sam’s boxers, pulling the black fabric down the human’s legs; letting it collect around his ankles, along with his jeans. He breathed in when he saw Sam’s cock, which was half-hard, before wrapping a hand around the shaft, giving it a soft tug.  
  
“Mmm,” Sam opened his eyes and looked down at Brady; there was dried-up blood on his face, and hands, and Sam bit his lip. “Keep going, then suck my cock,” Sam whispered the demand out as he tangled his fingers in Brady’s hair.  
  
With a nod, the demon worked Sam’s cock quickly, getting him hard in no time before leaning in. Wrapping his hand around Sam’s shaft, Brady licked the head of his cock before wrapping his lips around it and sucking softly. Sam bucked his hips forward but felt a hand slipping under his shirt and resting on his hip, keeping him in place.  
  
Sam tugged Brady’s hair roughly, giving the demon a sign that he wanted  _more_ , as he tried pushing his hips toward Brady’s mouth again. The demon caught onto Sam’s actions and slid his mouth onto the human’s cock more, taking half in his mouth.   
  
Brady had his thumb and fore-finger wrapped around the base of Sam’s cock as he sucked it slowly; making wet noises and moaning as his mouth slid up and down the shaft. Sam moaned loudly, pulling Brady’s hair harder, pulling his mouth off his cock and pulling him up.  
  
“Bend over,” Sam whispered in a rushed voice as he worked on getting Brady’s pants and boxers down, before the demon was bent over the chair. Sam swallowed hard and spit on his fingers, before rubbing them against Brady’s ass and pushing them in slowly.  
  
Both men hissed and Sam pushed his fingers in up to the knuckle, not exactly concerned about  _hurting_ the demon. Separating his fingers, Sam spit on his free hand and rubbed the saliva on his cock, getting it wet. He pulled his fingers out before replacing them with the head of his cock, barely pushing it into Brady.  
  
“Fuck!” Brady screamed, gripping the back of the chair as hard as he could, listening to the wood crack under the pressure.   
  
“Shut up,” Sam mumbled as he inched into Brady’s ass, his hands gripping the demon’s hips roughly, pulling them against his own. Sam moaned at the heat, at the tightness of Brady, before he slipped his cock all the way into the demon.  
  
Rocking his hips against Brady, Sam dug his fingernails into the demon’s skin, listening to him hiss and moan. Sam smiled to himself as he began fucking Brady harder; pulling his cock out half-way, before shoving it back in, panting when he heard the demon yelp.  
  
“That’s it.. Gonna fuck you like the dirty,” Sam moaned, “fucking demon you are..” Sam chuckled in Brady’s ear as he fucked him harder; his hips slamming against Brady’s ass and his hands bruising his meat-suit.   
  
Sam moaned out, feeling his body tense and his balls tighten as he slammed into Brady once more, sweat soaking into his t-shirt, and causing it to stick to his skin. Panting, Sam thrust into the demon a few more times, before cumming inside of him, groaning and swallowing hard.

  
Sam stayed inside of Brady for a minute, allowing himself to calm down before pulling out and stumbling back. He looked at the demon in front of him; pants around his ankles, bent over an old wooden kitchen chair, and his ass and hips red as hell.  
  
Chuckling, Sam bent down and pulled his own underwear and pants up, before yanking Brady’s on and sitting him back down. The demon winced in protest and then smiled up at Sam.  
  
“Did you forget about them?” Brady licked his lips, watching Sam zip his jeans up and fasten the button. Sighing, Sam stared down at the demon, thinking of all the times he and Brady, the  _human_  one, had together.  
  
“Momentarily,” Sam started as he knelt down, tying Brady up once more. “It’s going to take a hell of a lot more than a blow-job and random sex from a demon to make me forget.” Once Sam had all the ropes tied, he stood up, patted Brady’s cheek softly and walked out of the room; leaving Brady tied, sore, and semi-satisfied.


End file.
